


New in town

by shitetano



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Ciel, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Neighbors, Office Worker Sebastian, Single Parents, Smoking, Smut, no demons here nope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitetano/pseuds/shitetano
Summary: Modern Day SebaCiel AU. What happens when a wealthy bachelor becomes the neighbor of a struggling single father?





	1. Maleficent

After a day of pure manual labor, Sebastian slumped down on the couch of his new apartment. It was much smaller than his previous place, but since his line of work made it was free for the entirety of the year, he didn’t mind. Not that he couldn’t pay for the apartment- the whole complex even. 

He was already bored, and he didn’t start work until next week. Why did they have to give him a week to settle down? It’s not like he had an entire family to transfer. He was a bachelor. It was just him and his money, and everybody knows, money  _ can _ buy everything.

_ BUZZZZZ _

_“Note to self, change that damned door bell.”_ Sebastian thought to himself as he opened the door. Maybe talking to the neighbors would lessen the boring week. 

In front of him stood a young man and a little girl that was clinging tightly to his pant leg. The young man had dyed, ashy grey hair that framed his face well, and the little girl had long, curly, blonde hair tied into messy pigtails. 

“Hi, we’re your neighbors. I’m Ciel and this is Elizabeth-”

“Lizzy!” The child corrected loudly, before realizing that she was still in the presence of a stranger and resumed to hiding behind Ciel’s leg. 

“Right, she prefers Lizzy. Anyway, we don’t normally do introductions around here, but Lizzy swore she saw you and told me that you were Maleficent. You aren’t, right?”

“Uhh, I’m Sebastian.” He started off awkwardly, although he was amused. “And this isn’t really how people introduce themselves here, right?”

Ciel laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, she wouldn’t stop insisting that we check if you were Maleficent. She really likes the movie. Besides, you have the cheekbones for it.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” Sebastian chuckled and opened the door wider. “Why don’t you come in? It’s not everyday that someone thinks I look like Angelina Jolie.” 

_ “They usually think I’m Brad..” _

Elizabeth didn’t have to be told twice and ran inside the apartment excitedly. She had never been inside such a well decorated apartment before. It looked like a fancy hotel room. Everything was black, and there were gold details here and there. Ciel stepped in, calmer than the young girl thankfully, and looked around. 

“Woah, nice place you got here.”

“Thanks, coffee?”

“Sure.”

“And for your sister?”

“Daughter actually.”

Sebastian blinked and eyed Ciel from head to toe. His neighbor couldn’t be any older sixteen at least! He looked at Ciel, then to Elizabeth, still taking in the information. 

“This is weird, we should go-”

“No, I’m sorry.” Sebastian finally caught himself and offered an apologetic smile. “You two look very much alike, I was just checking.”

“I don’t think you can confirm someone’s relationship with just your eyes.” Ciel grumbled but his blue eyes softened when he realized he was starting to get sassy. It looked like Sebastian was staying for a long time, and he rather not have any unnecessary issues caused by his pettiness with his new neighbor. 

The taller man started pouring the brewed coffee in the mugs to take his attention away from the tension. “I know, I’m sorry. Like I said, both of you do look very much alike, you just looked young. I’m sorry for assuming.” He handed the mug to Ciel.

Ciel took the mug and winced as the bitter taste hit his tongue. He really preferred his coffee with mounds of sugar and cream, but he had to be polite. He looked over to Lizzie, who was getting dangerously near an expensive looking decoration.    
  
“Lizzie, can you go home for now? I need to talk to Maleficent.”

“So he is Maleficent!!” She grinned. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the odd duo. He would never admit it, but he really liked kids. 

The little girl gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Sebastian before she went to the opposite apartment. Ciel kept his eyes on his daughter until he was sure she got in their home. He then turned to Sebastian, both of them sitting down on the black, leather couches.

“Look, Grell and Ronald- they’re the tenants on the ground floor, they like to gossip. Grell specially, that red bitch could really run his mouth.” Ciel gritted his teeth. He was getting annoyed just thinking about the red head.

Sebastian really wasn’t judging Ciel, or at least he wasn’t trying to. Some of his friends became early fathers when they weren’t careful, and he supposed Ciel wasn’t any different from them. He was snarky, he could see why girls would go for that. 

“You must’ve really missed swearing huh?” he tried to lighten the mood. He didn’t know this kid at all, and he wasn’t going to risk getting his expensive mugs broken if Ciel had a tantrum. 

Sebastian’s attempts worked. Ciel chuckled and leaned back on the couch. “Yeah. I don’t want Lizzie to grow up and make the same mistakes I did, so I try to be my best around her.” 

“She seems like a good kid.”

“She is. She deserves better.” Ciel sighed. He suddenly caught himself. Why was he getting personal with this man? He was just going to explain himself and then be on his way. No need to make friends with the new neighbor. Though, that wouldn’t be too bad. He could use some friends. 

“A-anyway. In college, my friends got me drunk enough at a party, I was feeling a little wild, this and that happened, and then there was Elizabeth. I didn’t really know her mother all that well, but she wasn’t ready to have a kid, so when Lizzie was born, she left her to me with five hundred bucks and we never saw each other since then. She didn’t give me a choice. And it would be too cruel if I put her up for adoption, so now I’m here.”

The two were silent for awhile, but Sebastian got the story. It wasn’t a rare story, it happens. Ciel was just another victim of the night. But there was this one detail that did bother him.

“You already went to college? You’re done with highschool and all of that?”

Ciel raised a brow. “How old did you think I was?”

“I thought you were still in highschool.”

The younger man couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. He’d always been told he was young, but he’s never been mistaken for a highschool student. This was new. “I’ll take that as a compliment. I had Lizzie when I was nineteen, I’m twenty three.”

“You seriously don’t look like it.”

“Again, I have been told.” Ciel rolled his eyes and stood, he should get back to his daughter. “Anyway, I just had to tell you before Grell and Ronald goes on about their fucking conspiracy theories on how I had Elizabeth.”

“Why don’t you just tell them then?” Sebastian rose up as well and took the mugs to the sink.

“I don’t think they’re worth my time. Besides, Mr. Lau from the third floor told me that the two theorized I’m actually a woman who just dresses up to be a guy because I’m hiding my identity. I don’t need more people confirming if that’s true or not.”

“Why don’t you confirm that for me?” Sebastian winked playfully, looking at Ciel from the kitchen. Ciel’s face heated up and he raised his middle finger at Sebastian before rushing to leave. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh. He’s moved to different apartments in his lifetime, but he had never experienced an introduction as grand as this one. Ciel was definitely an interesting fellow, and Elizabeth was such a doll. Maybe the week wouldn’t be so boring after all. 

* * *

Ciel entered back into his apartment, face still flushed from Sebastian’s comment.  _ “Bloody bastard.” _ he thought to himself. Well, Sebastian was a handsome man, he wouldn’t deny that, but it was their first time meeting for crying out loud. Maybe Ciel  _ is _ a drama queen. Maybe Lizzie did get that from him. 

The little blonde ran up to him and hugged him around the legs, looking up at him with her bright eyes. “Daddy you’re back!!”

“Mhmm, I couldn’t let my little princess wait here all alone.” Ciel smiled, turning on his language filter. He was always sweet to her, and he never was with anyone else. There was just something about her that always lightened up his mood. He carried her and kissed her on the cheek, noticing the displeased look on his daughter’s face. “Aww, what’s with the pout?”

“I’m not a princess! I wanna be a queen like Elsa!” She argued and crossed her arms. Ciel couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You’re daddy’s queen.” 

“No, I wanna have a king!”

“Am I not your king?” Ciel pouted and gave his best set of puppy dog eyes. But they had no effect on the young girl.

Elizabeth wiggled her way down from her father and looked at him, standing tall (or as tall as she’ll get on tiptoes) with her hands on her hips. “I’m gonna marry Sebastian! He’s gonna be my king, daddy!”

Ciel paled. The thought of Elizabeth, his small Elizabeth, his baby girl, his princess, his world, getting married, to a person she just met today, made him sick. Actually, the thought of his little girl even getting in a relationship made him want to cry. 

“But if you marry Sebastian, you’re gonna be just like Anna! You can’t marry someone you just met in a day.” he countered, smirking when he saw Lizzie’s mouth drop open. 

“Daddy, you stole my line!”

“I’m the queen.” He winked at her. 

Elizabeth frowned and huffed, her small cheeks puffing and turning red. “If you’re gonna be the queen, then I’ll go marry Sebastian!” 

_ “Not if I cut off his dick first.”  _ Ciel thought out as he watched his little girl retreat to her room. 

  
  



	2. Paying up

_ “Not if I cut off his dick first.”  _ Ciel thought out as he watched his little girl retreat to her room. 

He sighed and started picking up the toys scattered around their living room. The thought of his little girl finding her love and moving away from him brought his spirits down. He knew he would end up liking one of the boys she would eventually bring home, and he hated the thought that he would have to give her his blessing on marrying someone someday.

Ciel’s thoughts were cut off by a patterned knock on his door. He paled. Was it that time of the month already? He completely forgot about it. He ran his hand through his ashy hair, messing it up a little, just like he knew the person on the other side of the door liked it. 

He opened the door, and there stood his landlord, Alois in a purple silk robe that was open to expose some of his chest, more than Ciel wanted to see. “It’s the fifteenth today, Ciel~ time to pay for your rent.” The purr in the blond man’s voice made Ciel want to vomit. He hated Alois.

Ciel looked at the man before him and played along, cupping his cheek and leaning close to his ear. “I’m a few hundred dollars short…” He whispered hotly in Alois’ ear before pulling away and taking a quick peek behind him to make sure that Elizabeth was still in her room. There was no way he wanted his daughter to know that his relationship with the landlord was different.

The blond didn’t look displeased at all. Instead, he tugged at Ciel’s hair until his head was tilted back, exposing his long neck. Alois planted tiny kisses on the smooth neck, trailing up to the fine jaw. “You know how you can make up for it.” he hissed on Ciel’s ear, licking the pierced ear lobe lightly.

Ciel felt absolutely disgusted with himself. Any time now, one of his neighbors might go to the hallway and see what they were doing. He didn’t like the rumors that quickly spread across the building, especially since the tenants have did become friends throughout the quarterly meetings. He could only do so much to protect Elizabeth from the babbling mouths of his fellow tenants.

He pushed Alois back slightly to preserve whatever space he could and attempted to have a more civil conversation. “Come on, Alois. One more week is all I’m asking for, I’ll pay back in full. With extra!”

“Tch. I’m getting bored of constantly having to remind you, Ciel. I don’t accept half payments, and I could care less about extra money. Either this or I find a new tenant to stay in your unit. You should be thankful I’m so lenient with you.” There was a dangerous edge in Alois’ voice as he held the younger man by the chin forcefully. 

Moving to a different place wasn’t really an option at this point. Elizabeth had just started kindergarten, and she was so happy to tell him about all the friends she’s made over the past week. He didn’t want to let his daughter down any more than he already does. She would never understand why they would have to move again. 

“I forgot it was the fifteenth. I didn’t call Lizzie a baby sitter, I can’t leave her alone in here.” 

“I can watch over for you.” Another voice came. 

“Sebastian?!”

* * *

After the odd introduction and minor teasing, Sebastian decided it would be best if he started some work in advance. He wasn’t required to go to the office until Monday, but he was familiar enough with the project for him to start working on it. 

As soon as he heard his laptop, he heard someone knock.  _ “I have a doorbell, why don’t they just ring?” _ He thought to himself as he went to look over the door peep hole to see who it was. He saw his landlord, which he wasn’t really fond of but the man wasn’t facing his door. He was facing Ciel’s. The man was younger than him, and he was very odd. Even when Sebastian dropped hints that he was uninterested, the blond never stopped flirting. That was the day the raven haired man vowed to avoid Trancy as much as possible. 

In a few seconds, the door opened and revealed Ciel. Elizabeth didn’t seem to be around. Sebastian felt like a stalker, he hated the fact that he was eavesdropping on his neighbor and his landlord, but he had nothing better to do. Plus, his internet hasn’t been installed yet, so it’s not like he could do much work anyway. 

Then the two were… flirting? Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes. The pragmatic young man that was just in his house so openly flirting along with Trancy. In the hallway no less! Maybe staying in this apartment complex wasn’t such a good idea. Was this the norm for the tenants here? Was that why the blond flirted with him even when he was just signing his lease?

But then the two looked like they were talking about something serious. All the playful teasing was gone and replaced by heavy tension and hushed conversation. Sebastian could barely hear what they were saying. He was already too invested in the scene unfolding before his eyes to not know what happens next. A little drama was always fun to watch now and then. 

He peeled his eye away from the peep hole and pressed his ear to the door to hear the inaudible conversation. 

“... fifteenth. I didn’t call Lizzie a babysitter, I can’t leave her alone in here.” 

And before he knew it, he opened his door and spoke. “I can watch over for you.”

“Sebastian?!” Ciel was in complete shock, mouth ajar. Had he been listening to their conversation the entire time?

Alois, on the other hand, was amused. He was already thinking of how this was going to work in his favor. Sebastian was a very attractive man, and he wouldn’t mind playing with the two most attractive people renting for him.

There was a long, awkward silence between the three. Sebastian didn’t really think of his actions, and now he didn’t really have anything to say. Ciel, while this was very convenient, didn’t really know Sebastian and wasn’t sure if he could trust him with his daughter. And Alois, well he just wanted to get paid one way or another. 

“I’m getting paid today, Ciel. Make a choice.” Alois broke the silence and crossed his arms. He was starting to get bored.

Ciel had never felt more humiliated than he did now. Sebastian looked like a smart man. He probably knew what was going on between him and Alois. He lightly pinched the bridge of his nose to calm the headache arriving. In the three years Ciel lived in the apartment complex, he learned that his landlord was a very impatient man. He made all his decisions impulsively because that’s one way to keep himself from getting bored, which is why Ciel knew that Alois wasn’t kidding when he said he would kick him out. On the other hand, leaving his daughter to this stranger he only met once was an option he didn’t like having. 

“Alright, alright. Alois, I’ll be in your unit in ten minutes. Just give me time to get Lizzie ready.” He sighed. The blond seemed pleased with his answer and gave him a passionate kiss goodbye, his icy blue eyes staring at the new tenant as he shoved his tongue down Ciel’s throat. The blond pulled back and winked at Sebastian before skipping down the hallway to the elevator, leaving the two to themselves. 

The younger man looked defeated as he grunted and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Fuuuuck!” He groaned in frustration and glared at Sebastian. “Look, you don’t necessarily look like the type of guy who babysits, and I know you aren’t, but I have no choice so I’ll leave my daughter with you. She’s a good girl. And if she gets too playful, just tell her you’re Elsa and she’s princess Anna and she’ll start thinking about it and she’ll be quiet for a few minutes. I’ll give you my number and I’ll be back in at least three hours. Take good, GOOD care of my daughter. If she comes to me crying I’ll make you wish you were never born with a dick.” he spat out and rushed into his unit.

With how fast Ciel was speaking, the raven haired man barely registered anything he was saying, but he got the gist of it and waited until Ciel went out with Elizabeth and locked the door to their place. He handed Sebastian a pink, glittery backpack along with a list of instructions before reassuring his daughter that he will be back and kissing her on the cheek. He gave Sebastian a hard glare, which was almost comical considering how short he was, before he left.

And that was how Sebastian found himself taking care of an excited little girl who swore she was going to marry him and make him her king. 

* * *

Ciel went in the landlord’s unit and sighed as he looked around at the familiar scene before him. All lights were turned off, but there were about a dozen candles lit and scattered all over the place. He heard Alois singing in the shower and proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed. He always dreaded this moment. There were times when he was lucky enough to pay the rent in full and get away from the whole ordeal, but when he couldn’t, he hated having to pay with his body. 

He was no better than a prostitute, and he was terrified of the possibility of his little girl finding out and hating him for what he did. 

A few moments later, Alois came out of the shower dried and completely naked. He smirked when he saw his tenant sitting on his bed, gazing longingly in the distance. He hummed as he walked in front of Ciel, quickly catching his attention.

“You’ve been a very naughty boy~ did you think you could get away with excuses?” The blond purred and pushed the young man so he was lying on the bed. 

Ciel heaved a sigh and stared at Alois in disgust. “Just punish me and get it over with you sick bastard.”

“Your words not mine~” Alois sang out, which only annoyed Ciel further. 

Their eyes locked as Alois took his sweet time undressing his tenant. He ghosted his finger over the pink nipples, lowering down to the navel before tugging his pants down.

Ciel raised his hips up to help get his trousers along with his underwear off. His legs were spread without warning, and a finger was quick to probe his entrance. He gasped and kicked Alois off the bed. “What the actual fuck! Use some lube! I haven’t done it since last payment!” He scolded as he started looking around the bedside drawers for lubrication. 

The landlord smirked as he got back up on the bed and pulled Ciel close by his ankles. “I’m punishing you, remember?”

The younger man’s eyes widened. “Y-you seriously aren’t thinking about not using lube are you?” 

No response was given. Instead, Alois left the bed and started grabbing items from his closet.

Worried that his landlord would actually go on without any lubrication Ciel coated his fingers with his saliva and started preparing himself. Injuring himself was something he would rather not have to deal with. 

The blond turned back and licked his lips at the sight. “You really are some eye candy. How can I resist you after seeing you touch yourself like that~?” He walked towards the bed and dropped a blindfold and handcuffs. 

Ciel didn’t stop what he was doing, but looked over to what Alois brought. “Give me lube, then we’ll talk.”

“Oh honey, do you really think you have a say in this?” Alois’ voice went an octave lower as he took advantage of where Ciel’s hands were and cuffed them together. Before the young man could respond, he tied the blindfold around his eyes, careful not to mess up his tenant’s pretty face.

Ciel scooched over to the headboard, or what he assumed was the headboard, and crossed his legs to deny the blond any sort of entrance. But Alois was at an advantage. He used another cuff to connect Ciel’s restricted hands to the headboard and placed his hands on knees to spread them. “You’re smarter than this, Ciel. You know what happens when I get bored, right?”

The young man was quiet. He knew better. Defying Alois would cost him a lot. Trancy was well connected with people, and he had the power to make Ciel homeless. He bit his bottom lip, angry at not only Alois, but himself as well.

Seeing that Ciel understood his circumstances, Alois proceeded to spread his legs and start teasing his member. The blond was good with his mouth, it wasn’t long before the younger man was hard and panting, his cheeks flushed as sweat dripped down his pale skin. 

The landlord was proud with his work and when he saw that Ciel was soon to climax, he pulled away, giving himself a pat on the back when Ciel let out a frustrated grunt.

“Beg me.”

It was obvious Ciel was a proud man. Begging was never an option. He was not going to beg just because Alois was going to keep him at edge. He straightened his back, glaring, although he knew the blond couldn’t see it. 

“Fuck you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, honey.” With no warning, Alois sheathed himself inside Ciel. The younger man’s toes curled, his nails digging into his palms from the pain. Ciel didn’t finish preparing himself earlier, it wasn’t enough because despite his frame, the blond was a good size, and he could care less if it hurt. All he cared about was his own pleasure, and being inside the tight ass was amazing.

Ciel couldn’t help the few tears that escaped as he tried to move his hips away. “F-fuck! Stop it! Let me get used to it first!”

His cries were unheard, and Alois took pleasure in it when he saw that he made the smaller man bleed. After a few rough thrusts, he came inside and pulled out. He removed the blindfold and felt the blood rush south again when he saw how glassy Ciel’s eyes were from the tears. He gave him a deep kiss, one that wasn’t returned, before unlocking the cuffs that bruised the younger man’s wrists. 

All the young man could feel was pain. He was so sore. He had no energy left in him. 

Alois tossed him a package of wet wipes. “Go clean up after yourself and leave. Since you were such a good boy today, you get two months worth of rent free.”

While he was relieved to hear this, he wasn’t exactly thankful. He never enjoyed the sex with his landlord after all. He shouldn’t even be having sex with the said man. He mustered up enough energy to clean himself up and get dressed before limping away from the unit. 

He was disgusting, humiliating. How could he face his daughter after what he’s done?


	3. O's

Chapter 3: O’s

Ciel mindlessly made his way back in front of his unit. He couldn’t bring himself to open the door. He looked down to his hands and noticed they were trembling. Why was he so shaken? It wasn’t the first time he paid his rent with Alois. He couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t stop trembling, why it was worse this time. Was it because they were caught? Because he was judged? Because Alois was getting rougher every time he paid with his body? Or maybe because he left his daughter in the hands of a stranger. 

“That’s right, Lizzie.” He grabbed a fistful of his hair in defeat and turned, slowly sliding down on the wall until he sat on the floor, wincing on the impact on his ass. He couldn’t let his daughter see him like this, it would worry her for sure, and he didn’t want her to see how cruel the world was at such a young age. 

He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face between them. Everything hurt, everything was sore, and he didn’t know what to do. He had to pick his daughter up soon. Leaving her alone with a stranger was dangerous, why did he do it? Was the safety of Elizabeth less important than payment? But then payment did include the safety of his little girl. What else could he have done?

With all the thoughts that were boggling his head, he didn’t hear the door in front of him open. Sebastian had played with Elizabeth until she got tired enough and fell asleep. It was getting late and he felt the need to look for the little girl’s father. 

It didn’t take much to find him. After all, the young man was curled up in front of his door, just beside the unit where he resided. Sebastian knelt down and gently laid a hand on the shaking man’s shoulder to get his attention. “Ciel?”

Ciel flinched and darted his eyes at Sebastian, his whole frame trembling uncontrollably. The taller man furrowed his brows in concern and carefully helped him up. “Are you alright?”

The shaky nod was enough evidence that Ciel was going to need help regaining his composure. Sebastian helped him steady his breathing until he was stable enough to stand on his own.

When he deemed that Ciel was doing better, albeit not that much, he decided to give him updates of his daughter, maybe mentioning the little blonde would get his mind off whatever he was thinking about. “If it helps you in anyway, Lizzie is asleep in my apartment. I made her some fried rice for dinner, and she couldn’t stop talking about you. I hope you aren’t the type of parent who’d freak out if I didn’t feed your child all organic food.” 

Ciel was grateful that the other wasn’t bringing up what had happened to him with Alois. And Sebastian was relieved to see that mentioning Elizabeth calmed the young father almost immediately. 

Ciel couldn’t bring his eyes up from the ground, he was utterly humiliated from everything that happened. He kept his gaze down as he mustered his ability to speak. “L-look, I-”

“Don’t say anything, I don’t need to know.” The raven haired man interrupted him before he could bring the topic up. Ciel nodded and gave out a shaky breath. 

“Thank you. Let me at least pay you for taking care of Lizzie-”

“No need. I had fun playing with your daughter.”

Ciel grumbled and finally looked up at the tall man. He already lost his dignity because of Alois, he wasn’t going to let Sebastian get rid of his pride either.

“Come on, man. I don’t like imposing. Tell me something I can do for you.”

Was this young man actually ordering him to ask for a favor? Feisty, Sebastian was into that. Not that he was into Ciel after what he saw today. He smirked when he finally got an idea. It wasn’t an appropriate idea, but it was a good enough exchange.

“Well, my friends are coming to town next friday. Can you come with me?”

Ciel blinked. He was thinking maybe Sebastian would ask him to clean the house, buy a drink, hook him up with a pothead or the likes. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but it would be a repayment. He raised his brow suspiciously. “You want me to pretend to be your date right?”

Sebastian was impressed. Ciel was smarter than he looked. That was mostly because of the fact that he looked like a highschool boy, but Sebastian decided not to tell him that. “I’m surprised you caught on. But yes, if you could, that would be amazing.”

“I’m not an escort Sebastian.” The young man scowled and crossed his arms. It was easy to think Ciel was an escort, after all, Sebastian did see the whole ordeal in the hallway earlier. 

“I know you aren’t, but please hear me out. My friends keep trying to hook me up with the nearest gay man they see. I’d like to actually spend the night with them without them forcing me to get another man’s number. Just one night, I’ll pay for all your food, drinks and whatever else you want. Just one night.”

If they didn’t know each other, and Sebastian was this desperate, and almost at the begging point, that meant that this really was just a cry for help. Ciel sighed and nodded his head, to which the raven haired man smiled and thanked him.

“Do you smoke?” Sebastian suddenly asked. 

“From time to time.” The younger man shrugged. He wasn’t a nicotine addict, but he wasn’t too keen on the idea of stopping either. 

Sebastian took out his packet of cigarettes and shook it. “Well, while your kid’s knocked out on my couch why don’t we? You look like you need a drag.” He tilted his head and gestured to Ciel. And he was right. Ciel’s clothes were disheveled, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he had a rough time- and he did. Ciel didn’t even fight it and nodded, leading Sebastian down to the back of the building. 

It was silent as the two men leaned on the wall of the building and smoked their cancer sticks. It was a cold night, but each drag they took warmed their bodies just enough. Sebastian wanted to ask, oh boy did he have a lot of questions to ask, but it wasn’t any of his business. And he was sure that Ciel wouldn’t answer questions he wasn’t comfortable with either. 

When he noticed Ciel was near to finishing his first stick, he offered another one, which was greatly appreciated. “Do you know how to smoke O’s?” Ciel asked before taking another drag. Sebastian shook his head and blew out a cloud of smoke.

“I’m just a social smoker.”

“Social smoker my ass, you were the one who invited me out here to take a drag.” Ciel scoffed, and the two of them chuckled. 

It wasn’t long before the silence resumed between the two, but it was not unwanted, or uncomfortable. After smoking four cigarettes, the single father had to call quits. As much as he appreciated the warm blanket of comfort smoking gave, he didn’t feel like adding more to the reasons on why he was not a great father. 

He didn’t leave though, he stayed and waited for Sebastian. There was no reason behind it, he liked the company, not that he would voice it though. It was getting colder by the minute, but he didn’t mind. He needed the air just to feel more human again.

“Does Lizzie know you aren’t straight?” The raven haired man tossed the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. It was his last for the night. 

“Yeah, I told her I’m bi. It’s much easier for kids to accept these kind of things while they’re young. I want to be as transparent with her as I can, so that she is the same with me. No secrets between us.” he looked over to Sebastian “You done?”

“Yeah, it’s getting cold, we should head back.”

They made it back in the building and to the hallway, Ciel had a quick shower before he went over to pick up his daughter. 

Before going back in his unit, he turned around to face the taller man. “Hey. Thanks for tonight.” 

“Just doing what any neighbor would do.” Sebastian waved off. Ciel rolled his eyes.

“You clearly haven’t met the other tenants.”

“I don’t plan to.”

“Good. See you around?”

“Oh definitely.”

* * *

“Daddy?” Elizabeth said in a hushed voice as she tugged on Ciel’s shirt. He wasn’t a big fan of being woken up, but his daughter had him completely wrapped around her little finger. He turned around to face her, not letting her into the bed just yet. She recently developed a habit of sneaking off and sleeping on his bed through the night. Though Ciel loved it, he knew it was best if Elizabeth learned how to sleep on her own while she was still young. He never denied her when she asks to sleep beside him though.

He looked over the clock beside his bed and sighed when he read 2:21 AM. “What’s wrong Lizzie?”

“I h-had a bad dream…” 

“What happened?” Ciel stifled a yawn as he sat up and pulled her to his lap. She was quick to snuggle with him and lean to his chest. 

His heart ached when he heard her sniffling as she buried her face on his shirt. Since he got her when she was at least around four months old, he’s heard her cry plenty of times, but it didn’t make it any easier. He was never good with emotions, but when it came to Lizzie, he always went the extra mile to try and be understanding.

When he wasn’t given an answer, he gently pried her off of him so both of them could look each other in the eye. He frowned when he saw that Lizzie’s was full of tears. He gently wiped off her tears and held both of her tiny hands. “Lizzie, was it another dream about your mom?”

She nodded.

Ciel kissed each of her hands and pulled her into a close hug. He had been completely transparent to Lizzie about her mother, of course he changed a few words here and there, but he never kept anything from her every time she asked about her mother. Since then, the little blonde had been having occasional nightmares of Ciel leaving her to get together with her mother, and it was too much for the small child to comprehend a whole life of loneliness.

He hummed softly as he gently rubbed circles into her back, effectively soothing her. Once he was sure she was better, he placed her in bed beside him. “I’m sorry sweetie, but you know I’ll never leave you right? You’re my princess. Your mommy isn’t. Now, you need to sleep. You have school later.”

“Mmkay, love you, daddy.” She snuggled closer to him. As long as she was her daddy’s only princess, she was going to be okay. 

“Love you too, princess.” He hummed and the two fell into a deep slumber.

The morning came and the father and daughter duo were already buzzing around the house, doing their morning routine. Or a rushed version of it. While the little blonde got her backpack ready, Ciel made her her breakfast and packed her lunch. He looked over the time and cursed to himself. They were barely going to make it.

“Lizzie, hurry up, princess you have to go to school soon.” He called out as he got his belongings. The little girl came running to him and he picked her up and rushed out of the unit, and proceeded to lock the door.

“Good morning to you both.” 

“Sebby!! G’morning!” Lizzie’s smile was wide when she greeted her neighbor. Throughout the first week, the three of them had often bumped into each other, which resulted in either small talk, smoking cigarettes, when Lizzie was asleep of course, or in the young girl’s case, a long and detailed discussion on why Sebastian should never be Queen Elsa and why he should marry her. Every time the conversation steered that direction, Sebastian felt Ciel staring daggers at him. 

The raven haired man looked over to the flustered father, who was panicking on being late while fumbling with his keys. He helped Ciel lock the door and handed him the keys. “D-day today, Ciel. See you at eight?”

“Yeah, sounds good, can’t talk, gotta go, bye!” He rushed downstairs, and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Elizabeth scold Ciel on how to properly say goodbye to friends.

* * *

“Hey guys.” Sebastian walked towards the table where his friends sat at with one arm around Ciel’s shoulder. Somehow, Ciel was determined to play his best for the part. His arm was wrapped around Sebastian’s waist as he gave his most charming smile to the group.

Truth be told, the younger man was expecting more people, but he was relieved to see that there were only three people at the table. 

It was amusing for Sebastian to see the shocked look on his friends’ face. Bard’s jaw was hanging, Meyrin’s eyes have never been wider, and Finnian gasped in excitement to see that for the first time, Sebastian actually brought someone for them to introduce.

“Hey, come sit. I’m Finny. Don’t mind the over reaction, it’s just that Sebastian hasn’t dated in so so long.” The blonde stood and went over to shake Ciel’s hand. He didn’t look much older, but he was wearing what looked to be tailor made clothes that hugged his slender body just right. Actually, Sebastian and all his friends were. They looked like elitists on a public bar.

Ciel gave Finny a smile as he sat down with Sebastian. “I’m Ciel, it’s alright, Sebastian did tell me that me coming here would be a total shock.” He smiled and looked over to the red head whose eyes were still wide open. “Uhh are you okay..?”

“I have so many questions!”

“Don’t scare him away, Mey,” Sebastian scolded playfully, a teasing smile on his face. “We’ll answer all your questions and signed all your autographs when the drinks arrive.” 

Bard rolled his eyes and waved over to the waiter to order five pitchers of beer. Ciel looked over to Sebastian and whispered to his ear. 

“I can’t get wasted tonight, I have a  _ daughter _ , remember?” He gave the raven haired man a look. Sebastian quickly replaced the fifth pitcher with one glass of Long Island iced tea instead.

“Can’t hold your alcohol?” Bard raised his brow at Ciel. Ciel was about to agree when Sebastian cut him.

“Ciel has a daughter, and he rather not show up at home drunk. Ow!” Sebastian grunted when he was kicked at the shin. Ciel’s blue eyes were piercing through the taller man’s soul. Why did he have to do that? Couldn’t he leave his private life out?

To his surprise though, the three were… excited? No judgement, just pure joy and excitement.

“I can’t imagine you with kids, Seb.” Finny admitted. Meyrin shooed him to the side and took over his place so she could be closer to the couple. “What is she like? Oh my gosh does she like Sebastian? Are they close? You have to show me a picture!”

Ciel couldn’t be happier to show a picture of his daughter, he always wanted to boast about her when he could. Since he doesn’t live close to any of his friends, he never really got the chance. He was surprised when Sebastian pulled out a selfie of him and the little girl when she stayed over at his place. 

Everyone was surprised when Sebastian told his own stories about Elizabeth, and how she kept insisting that he was secretly Maleficent.

Everyone gushed at the new couple and “their” little girl. Ciel was having a wonderful time and even gave in and drank half of his iced tea. He discovered the four of them met on a modelling agency when they were younger, and were hired for a Europe tour. Even when they went on separate ways, they decided to keep in contact.

Ciel started noticing more about Sebastian’s friends as they got progressively drunk. How would they not get drunk when all of them had a pitcher to themselves. 

He noticed that Meyrin kept eyeing Sebastian every now and then and sigh to herself when she wasn’t part of the conversation. Bard kept his eyes protectively on the red head. He felt that his presence here was causing the group problems, but brushed it off since he was only meeting them this one time.

“Ciel, baby~” Sebastian slurred, his cheeks were tainted red. The younger man scowled. 

“What?”

“Let’s smoke.” There was a goofy grin plastered all over his damned handsome face. Finny started shooing the two away to get a room, already too drunk to even understand the words they were saying.

Ciel helped Sebastian up and out to the back exit of the bar, and blinked when the man stood straight and his drunken demeanor disappeared.

“What?” He looked over at Ciel as he offered him a cigarette, which the young man gladly took.

“I thought you were drunk.” He admitted as Sebastian lit his cigarette. 

“Please, I was just doing that so they would stop ordering. I’m always the last drunk.”

Ciel shook his head and chuckled, taking a drag before smoking O’s continuously in a row.

Sebastian looked surprised. “So you do know how to do it.”

“Of course I do. That’s why I asked you before.” He looked proud of himself. 

Ciel ran a hand through his hair, the ash dye was fading a bit, Sebastian noted. He looked over to the tall man. “I feel bad for doing this, your friends are wonderful.”

“I know. I just want them to get off my case. Besides, this is your last time meeting them anyway.” 

The younger man took another drag. “I did have fun, didn’t think I would.” He smiled. Sebastian only noticed now, but the young father was actually pretty good looking, especially when his usual scowl was turned into a smile. That or maybe the alcohol was talking. 

Sebastian’s train of thought was cut off when Ciel stood in front of him and blew an O directly in his face. 

“What was that for?” the taller man grunted and waved the smoke off as the younger put out his cigarette.

“It’s our only night as boyfriends. That was a kiss good night.” He winked playfully before going back in.

Sebastian blinked, and he found himself smiling. Good night kiss? That was something he’d never expect to come from Ciel. He put out his cigarette and went in as well. Maybe it was high time he gave Ciel his own good night kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I actually forgot to update this last week. I'm sorry everyone! Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Compromise

After everyone said their farewells, well at least Bard did because Finny and Meyrin were passed out, they all went their separate ways.

The drive back home was silent, and since Sebastian had a lot to drink, Ciel was the one driving. He insisted on taking the wheel since he wasn’t really that drunk, but the younger man would not have any of it. He reasoned that he had to be sure he was getting home to his daughter in one piece, and that was enough for Sebastian to back off and take the passenger’s seat. 

Sebastian watched as the street lights illuminated Ciel’s face from the dark. He silenced the negative thoughts that were coming to his head because he knew the young father would decline any advances coming his way, so he opted to just stare at the handsome face. Convinced that it was the alcohol talking, the raven haired man smiled to himself. No one ever interested him anymore, and he thought that maybe he was going to fly solo with his hand and himself for the rest of his life. So what was it about Ciel that piqued his curiosity?

Before he knew it, Ciel had parked his car in the building basement, and tossed the keys over to him. It was too soon, he didn’t want to stop looking at his designated driver. There were still so many things he didn’t sort through his mind, and he would never be able to sort them if Ciel left just like that. 

“Ciel!” Sebastian called out before he even knew what he wanted to say. This was becoming a bad habit of his. It didn’t really help that the other was already looking at him with concern since he shouldn’t even be concerned in the first place.  _ “Stupid, stupid.”  _ He mentally scolded himself. 

“Are you okay? You _ are  _ drunk aren’t y-” The sentence was cut short with their lipscrashing together, courtesy of Sebastian. Sebastian was about to pull away, but when he felt the other pair of lips kissing back relief flooded over him. 

Soon, they found each other in a position where Sebastian was leaning on his car seat with Ciel hovering over him. The small hands of the younger man were cupping his face, as his own hands were settled on slim hips. 

This was nice, harmlessly making out in the car. Ciel felt his heartbeat rising as he let out a soft moan, surprising both himself and Sebastian. The other took this as a go signal to go further however, and soon, his hands were fumbling with the younger man’s belt.

“S-stop, Sebastian, stop!” He pulled away and sat back on the driver’s seat, eyes wide, staring all over the man before him. His lips were red and swollen, and his usually piercing orbs just looked lost, confused, dumbfounded. 

Ciel wiped his lips and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. What was he thinking? How could he give in to this man so easily when he had been guarding himself so securely? He looked beyond terrified as he opened the door and scrambled out, leaving a confused Sebastian lying in the passenger’s seat. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” 

And just like that he was gone. 

He entered his unit as fast as he could, paying the babysitter, Paula, before actually shoving her out of his apartment. This wasn’t part of the plan, he shouldn’t open his heart to anyone else. How could he be so selfish? Love- meaningless sex even, was no longer an option for him, because now all he should have in his mind was everything in his daughter’s best interest. This was not in Elizabeth’s interest. He hated himself for letting himself go, and he hated himself for actually not hating the kiss. It was wonderful, just like he thought it would be. 

“Daddy?” Elizabeth came to him worriedly. She was already dressed in her pajamas, and it was obvious she’d just been woken up, probably from the fuss Paula made when he pushed her out the door. The little girl wrapped her short arms around her father’s waist as she looked up to meet with his confused eyes.

“Daddy are you okay?”

“Y-yes princess. Daddy’s fine. Why are you still awake hm?” Just talking to his daughter was a sure way to calm himself down. He always had to be calm around her because he hated giving her a reason to worry. It still looked like she was worried anyway. 

Elizabeth pulled away and held his hand, pulling him back to her bedroom, where her toys were neatly placed in her toy box, she wanted it to be a surprise for him that she’d clean up, and it worked, a smile was making its way to her father’s face. 

He set her down on her bed and began tucking her in. “Thank you for cleaning up, Lizzie, you made me very happy.” He placed a kiss on her cheek. The little girl smiled and hugged him around his neck. 

“Don’t be sad anymore daddy.”

“I wasn’t sad, princess.” 

“Are you mad? W-were you mad because I’m u-up late?” She pulled away and looked down, tears were already welling up on her eyes. How could Lizzie blame herself for this? It was all his fault, she shouldn’t have to waste her tears on such a horrible father like him. 

He cupped her cheeks and reassured her before she actually did start crying. “No, no I can’t be mad at you, Lizzie. You know that right? I just feel like I’m being a very bad daddy to you.” 

“But you’re the best daddy I know!!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course he was the best daddy she knows, he was the only daddy she ever knew. He gently ruffled her hair, earning him a protesting whine from his daughter. 

“Is that true? Even though I can’t always buy you toys or ice cream?”

“Yes! Because good daddies don’t always have to do what I want!”

He rose a brow. “And where did you learn that?”

“Mr. Soma! Ranmao was saying her daddy was bad because he wouldn’t give her a dog, and Mr. Soma said that daddies don’t always do what we want because sometimes you give us something nicer.” 

“And you understood what that meant?”

“Yes, because I’m smart!” Elizabeth was grinning, proud that she could understand grown up talk now. Ciel couldn’t be more proud of her as well. She was such a smart girl, and she clearly takes it from him. 

He laid down beside the little blonde and pulled her close to him. “Well, even if daddy doesn’t always give you what you want, never forget that I will always love you, no matter what. Even if you marry a watermelon.” He joked.

“I’ll marry Sebastian!” Lizzie sat up and declared. Right… Sebastian… the man he left hanging at the car. 

“No, you’re marrying a watermelon, no questions asked. Now, I need to go buy something from the store, you go to sleep okay princess?”

“B-but-”

“I’ll buy you a Yoohoo.”

“Mmkay, night!” She giggled and pulled the covers up. 

He headed out of his unit to find Sebastian leaning against the wall, waiting for him. The taller man’s cheeks were dusted with red due to alcohol, and his eyes were glaring daggers at Ciel. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Why.” It wasn’t a question, Sebastian was demanding an answer. Never in his whole life had he ever been stood up in the middle of making out. They weren’t doing anything wrong.

Ciel sighed and came closer to Sebastian, reaching out to hold his hand. “Sebastian, I… I have a daughter, okay? She means everything to me, and I can’t hurt her by being with you. I don’t want her to see me with different people while she grows up. It’ll affect her negatively, and I-”

“Ciel.” Sebastian was looking him in the eyes, his red orbs were staring right through the younger man, almost causing him to break apart. “We were just getting to know each other, casual flirting, making out. I don’t see anything wrong with that. It’s not like I can get you pregnant. If it doesn’t work out, we remain as civil neighbors, maybe even friends.” 

He was at a loss for words. Everything Sebastian said, they were right. Nothing was wrong, he was creating problems that didn’t even existing yet. He didn’t know where to look, his mouth was opening and closing, unknowing of what to say. That’s why Sebastian decided to speak for him.

“You know what, fine. Let’s not get on with it. We’re lucky we didn’t get very far.” the older man just shook his head as he let go of Ciel’s hand. 

“And next time, stop using Elizabeth as an excuse. She is not the reason why you aren’t living your life.” 

* * *

Half a year passed, and the neighbors decided on being civil with one another. They greeted each other when they bumped into one another while Elizabeth was around, but when it was just the two of them, they would just offer each other a nod before heading off. 

Sebastian maintained his relationship with Elizabeth though, and the young girl would sometimes go over and visit him to play. Ciel was fine with it since many parents were not okay with setting up play dates with Lizzie because he was a single father, so any play time she had with the neighbor, he was fine with it. Besides, Sebastian actually enjoyed playing with the little girl. He doubted he’d ever had kids, so he treated her like his own. 

Their set up was good. It didn’t need to change, it was convenient for both of them. That’s what Ciel wanted right? The raven haired man sighed to himself as he waited for the elevator to come down. 

“Ugh.” He heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Ciel, carrying a large amount of groceries on one hand, and a sleeping Lizzie on the other. 

“Do you need a hand?”

“If that’s alright.” 

Sebastian took all the groceries from him so he could focus on the little girl. Her protection was of utmost importance after all. As they got back up, the older man stopped Ciel from getting back in his unit. 

“My friends are coming by for dinner tonight, you’re welcome to join us.”

“Are you sure, Sebastian?” Those blue orbs were looking at him longingly but hesitantly. He knew Ciel wanted him. Why were they in such a compromised relationship? 

“I am. Look, my friends really liked you, and it would actually be great if you’d come.”

“I’ll be there. Nine sound good?”

“Yes. And if you could, bring Lizzie along, they’d love to meet her.” 

“Well, she’s taking a nap now, so I’m sure she’ll be staying past her bed time anyway.”

“I’ll see you, Ciel.” The name just rolled of his tongue, and he hated it. He hated that its been half a year and he still wanted know more about this man. Maybe tonight was his chance. 

* * *

“Hey guys,” Ciel walked in Sebastian’s apartment, holding Lizzie’s hand. The little girl easily became flustered when Meyrin and Finnian started gushing over her.

“D-daddy..” She hid behind her father’s leg. Ciel bent over and picked her up, resting her over his hip. 

“Lizzie, these are Sebastian’s friends, we met before and they’d been wanting to meet you ever since. Be good, okay?” He kissed her cheek before setting her down. Not wanting to be a bad girl, she started socializing with the group, but it took awhile before she actually started enjoying herself. 

Ciel sat next to Bard who offered him some beer, which he gladly accepted. “I’m guessing you and Sebastian are done huh?”

He almost spit his drink and looked at the blond brute in surprise. “W-what?” 

“I’ve never seen that idiot look that sad. He ain’t the best liar.” Bard chugged at his own beer. Ciel looked over to him confusedly. 

“Wait, where is Sebastian?” 

“He went for a smoke.”

“I need to talk to him, actually..”

“We’ll watch after little Lizzie, don’t worry!” Finny gave a bright smile.

Ciel was doubtful about leaving his daughter, but she looked like she was having a genuinely good time playing with Meyrin and Finny. He knew he could trust them. He knew that because he trusted Sebastian. 

With one last look at his daughter, he left the unit to look for Sebastian.

“I didn’t think you were the type to leave your own house party.” Ciel started as he leaned against the wall, next to Sebastian. The other shrugged and took a drag.

“Bard found out. I didn’t want to get questioned so I left.” 

“Sebastian?”

“Yes?”

“You were right.” It was almost always physically painful to admit he was wrong, but he knew he was. And Sebastian deserved to know it. He deserved much more than Ciel, he didn’t even know why the taller man was putting up with him. 

Sebastian finally looked over to the young man. “You’re only saying this now? After six months? You had your chance.” 

“And I still do.” He looked at the man seriously, his eyes asserting dominance. “Having Lizzie means I have to figure out how to be a father every single day, and even now that I’ve been taking care for her for almost five years, it never gets easier, Sebastian. I can’t stop being a father to my daughter, but that doesn’t mean that I have to let myself go because of it. I know I still have a chance. Bard made it pretty clear that you weren’t over me.” He tried to lighten the mood. It worked in his favor. 

Sebastian gently brushed his hand against the pale cheek of the young father, humming in approval when Ciel leaned to his touch. “How do I know you won’t leave halfway this time?”

“Because I want to be happy too. I can’t make Lizzie happy if I’m not. I can’t stand just being civil. It fucking sucks.” both of them chuckled. It was nice that they could actually talk again, and Ciel felt like taking this big risk would do him and his daughter some good. 

The raven haired pulled him closer to his person, and into a hug. “Alright, alright, I’ll take you back.”

“You never even had me to begin with.” Ciel rolled his eyes. The other scoffed, feigning offense. 

“Please, you were all over me that night.”

“Quite the opposite actually.”

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Sebastian lightly scolded, to which they both just laughed at. He lightly massaged Ciel’s back, staring lovingly at the eyes that were looking up at him. 

“Lizzie will hate me when I tell her.”

“Oh, she definitely will. Did you know she asked me to propose to her?”

“If you agreed, I’ll crush your balls.”

“I told her I’ll think about it.” 

“Say no.” Ciel demanded and pulled away from the hug before going back in the building, Sebastian following suit. 


	5. Watermelons

Heated kisses were exchanged as Sebastian and Ciel made it back to the Phantomhive’s unit. They figured it would be best to maximize the alone time they had before returning to the small get together in Sebatian’s place.

The door was slammed shut, tongues were battling for dominance, though the Ciel already knew he would lose. Aside from the payments he had to give his landlord every now and then, he hasn’t actually done it with anyone since he got Lizzie, and when he got the two months of paid rent from Alois, he made sure to save every penny he got so he wouldn’t have to pay with his body. However, it now proved to be a disadvantage for him because he had to rely on Sebastian to lead the way. And Sebastian was such a fucking tease

It wasn’t like Ciel had plenty of experience before his daughter, truth be told, he’d only been intimate with three people, the perverted landlord included. He pulled away from Sebastian, panting. 

Sebastian stared at his newfound lover and licked his lips. There stood Ciel in front of him, panting, lips red and swollen, and his cheeks and the tip of his ears were tinted crimson. The blue eyes were dazed, but worry was plastered all over his face. 

He pulled him close, his back to his chest as he placed tiny kisses on the slender neck. “What’s wrong, Ciel?” He whispered in his ear, soft enough to show genuine concern but just with enough vigor to let him know he wanted more. 

Ciel had to fight back the noises he was beginning to make. No way was he going to let Sebastian have the pleasure of teasing him so easily. He leaned his head back, letting it rest on the sculpted chest as he panted softly. “Haven’t had sex in awhile.” He said breathily, trying to maintain his cool, though in all honesty, he was more than ready sink in the ground to hide in embarrassment. 

This earned him a small hum of pleasure. Sebastian was thriving off of this, and he knew it. He turned to face the taller man and pulled him down by his shirt before pressing his lips against his and forcing his tongue in to assert his dominance. Just because he was going to be on the receiving end did not mean he couldn’t lead. Or at least give it a try. 

Ciel pulled away and licked Sebastian’s lips, the fire in him ignited. “I can handle it.” He whispered hotly to his ear before he pushed the taller man to the sofa and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Sebastian leaned back, not even hiding the smirk on his face. He was expecting the younger man to be more shy, perhaps even tumble along the way, but this was a pleasant surprise. Ciel planted kisses down the toned chest and abdomen when he got all buttons open. He freed the Sebastian’s cock and gasped when it sprung up, eyes wide as he stared at the erection that stood at a proud nine inches. Sebastian was larger than he had anticipated. Would he be able to take it? He wasn’t sure, but one thing he was sure about was that he wanted that dick in his mouth right then and there.

He began licking the base of his cock, sucking on the sides lightly before pulling away and getting away to get in a more comfortable position. With a swift motion, he took in the entirety of the large cock, gagging slightly when it went over his throat, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. 

There was a few moments of awkward movements before he found his rhythm, and boy did he know how to please a man. Sebastian was groaning, barely able to keep himself from bucking his hips and choking Ciel. He grabbed the his hair, which was now dyed blue, and helped him move his head, making it easier for him. 

When Ciel felt that Sebastian was reaching his end, he sucked in with is cheeks and swallowed when he expelled in his mouth. He made sure not to spill any because he didn’t want to explain what it was to his daughter on the occasion that it would stain. 

Sebastian wiped the sweat from his forehead and let out a breathy laugh as he pulled the younger man on top of him. “Are you sure you haven’t done this in awhile?”

“It’s a curse I’m this good, really.” Ciel chuckled pressed kisses again on the man’s neck as Sebastian held pulled him closer by the ass. 

“Do you have lube?” The older man asked as he started unbuckling Ciel’s belt.

“Shit.” Of course he didn’t. He hasn’t had sex in half a year, and proper, enjoyable sex in four years. He shimmied off his pants as he eyed around the living room for other alternatives for lube.

“Ah! I have lotion!”

“But I’m guessing you don’t have condoms either?”

“No, I don’t.” Ciel sighed defeatedly and slumped against Sebastian. The one time he finally agrees to having sex and nothing goes his way.

Sebastian man moved him to sit on the couch and fixed his slacks enough to look decent. “Stay here.” With that, he left.

Ciel stripped himself of what clothes were left of him, at least he could make up a little for the things he lacked. Or maybe this was Sebastian’s way of leaving him half way. He couldn’t help but laugh at the thought.

The door swung open, and he could hear Sebastian starting to ramble. “The three are staying over and promised to look after Lizzie so we could- oh holy shit, woah.” The sight before him made his blood go straight to his nether regions. Ciel was lying down on the sofa, completely naked with his legs spread slightly, showing his erect member. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at the man before him.

“Take me, Sebastian.”

At the mention of his name, Sebastian came lunging forward, hovering over him and pressing their lips together. The kiss was much fiercer than before, all shyness and awkwardness thrown to the side. He ran his large hands up and down the smaller frame, feeling a sense of satisfaction when Ciel shivered under his touch. 

Sebastian pulled him right back up, sitting back against the couch with Ciel sitting on his lap, over his erection. He gave kisses down the long neck, and over the collar bones. His hands never stopped touching the slender body, going lower to play with the mounds of his ass.

“S-shit.” Ciel gasped when he felt a slicked finger entering his hole. He held onto the Sebastian’s unbuttoned dress shirt, effectively wrinkling it. He buried his face on Sebastian’s shoulder as he raised his hips higher to help get the finger in him deeper.

“You’re really tight, I can’t even get the second finger in yet. You really haven’t done this in awhile hm?” 

There was a disgruntled grumble as an answer, and Sebastian decided he would take his sweet time preparing Ciel. They had the whole night, there was no need to rush. 

He eventually got his second finger in, then his third, and his fourth for good measure. He knew he was more than above average, and injuring Ciel wasn’t really an option. The young man moved his face from his shoulder and faced him, panting from the preparation. Sebastian was a god at working his fingers. 

When he deemed that he’d stretch him enough to be able to take his length, he pulled his fingers out and rubbed his hips. Ciel positioned himself over the hard cock, holding on Sebatian’s broad shoulders and slowly slid the tip in, his eyes never leaving Sebastian’s. He hissed as he went lower, his nails digging down when he was halfway, where the cock was thickest. There hasn’t been anything that large inside him, and he’s never been stretched that far.

Sebastian noticed Ciel’s struggles on taking him in whole and left tiny kisses of encouragement on his neck, his jaw, before finally finding his way to those lips. He rubbed circles on his hips as he helped him down until he was fully sheathed inside.

He didn’t dare move, Ciel was still adjusting to his size. He cupped his cheek as he watched the small frame tremble slightly.

“Are you alright?” Ciel heard the genuine worry in Sebastian’s voice. He nodded his head and ran a hand through his own hair to push it back.

“Didn’t think I’d be riding the beanstalk today.” He panted out and smiled, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. 

“Does it still hurt?”

“Do you actually know how big you are?” Ciel’s brows furrowed as he stared at the worried, red orbs. He kissed the frowning lips lightly.

“I’m fine, Sebastian. Just help me out a little.” 

He didn’t have to say it twice. Sebastian held him by his bottom and slowly moved him up and down. It wasn’t any less painful, but the pleasure was starting to kick in.

It only took a few more minutes before his hips were held in place and Sebastian was the one thrusting up and down in his hole. He couldn’t help the moans that were getting louder and louder with each thrust the older man gave. 

“S-Sebastian..!” he breathed out on his ear, earning a groan of pleasure as Sebastian rammed himself in faster, feeling himself nearing his release. Ciel’s insides were pulsing, and he could feel the familiar heat coiling in his belly, he was getting close too.

“Ciel!” Sebastian grunted as he spilled his seed in the condom. Ciel clawed his back and screamed when he climaxed all over their chests. The two panted, Ciel leaning on Sebastian tiredly as he lay his head tiredly on his shoulder.

They sat together on the couch, basking in the after glow. A few soft kisses were exchanged, and when they got enough energy back, Sebastian lifted Ciel up to get himself out, causing the other to shudder at the sudden emptiness. 

“Are you alright?” Sebastian whispered as they lay on the couch. Ciel nodded as he settled in the safety of those muscled arms.

He nuzzled Sebastian’s neck tiredly and closed his eyes, “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.” 

“We’ll call in sick for work tomorrow then. I’ll help out around your place.”

“How ‘bout your friends?” Ciel mumbled, close to falling asleep. He still had to think about his daughter after all. Sebastian ran his hands through dyed blue hair.

“They’re on vacation leave until a new project arrives. Just go to sleep.”

…

“No, I don’t believe it!” Meyrin gasped, looking at Ciel with wide eyes. “Y-you took that thing whole?!” 

“Mhmm, every single inch.” Ciel smirked, feeling proud of himself. It was morning, and everyone was at the Phantomhive’s unit. Sebastian helped Ciel as promised, even being the one to call his boss to tell him the younger man was taking a sick day. 

The new couple came clean and explained how the beginning of their relationship was fake and how now it was legit, and they were immediately bombarded with questions. Fortunately, Elizabeth was still asleep, so she wasn’t going to be hearing any of this. 

“Stop looking so proud of yourself, you can’t even walk.” Finny’s face was red as he lightly scolded the father. He was the youngest of all of them, having only turned twenty the past month, and sex talk wasn’t something he was comfortable with yet. Bard put his arm around the smaller blond’s shoulder and smirked. 

“You’re sounding a little jealous there, Finn.” 

The already red face turned a few shades more crimson as he removed the arm around his shoulder. “S-shut up, go continue your story or whatever, Ciel.” he huffed out.

The young father chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. “You’re adorable Finny.” He winked playfully. The short blond gave up and hid himself in the kitchen instead. 

Meyrin was still in disbelief. She looked over to the tall man who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Sebastian, did Ciel really get like, all of you in? Really?” 

“Just because you couldn’t do it, doesn’t mean he can’t, Mey.” Sebastian teased. Ciel learned that before Sebastian came out of the closet, he and the red head had something going on. Truth be told he was still worried because he saw the looks Meyrin gave his new lover from time to time. Maybe he’d have to talk to her later. 

Lizzie came out of her room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She walked towards Ciel and sat on his lap, making the young man wince slightly as he held his daughter. Everyone felt bad for Ciel, they knew he was still sore, courtesy of Sebastian of course. 

“G’morning daddy.” She yawned. 

“Good morning, Lizzie. Good sleep?” He pat her head gently and she nodded. It was only then she noticed the presence of the other people in the room. For a moment, she looked a bit overwhelmed, but when she recognized the familiar faces, she smiled big and went to greet each of them good morning one by one. 

“You’re lucky your daughter is so cute, my nieces are so horrible to me.” Meyrin pouted as she sat next to Ciel. Ciel beamed, feeling proud of his daughter. Of course his daughter was cute, she took after him. 

“I try my best.” He smiled. He watched as Lizzie jumped up and down, reaching up for Sebastian to pick her up. 

“Sebbyyyy!” She smiled big and kissed his cheek when she was picked up.

Ciel’s eyes widened. If he could, he would’ve stood up and rushed over to pull his daughter away from his boyfriend. “ELIZABETH ETHEL CORDELIA PHANTOMHIVE WE DO NOT KISS BOYS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!!” 

The panicked look on Ciel’s face only made Sebastian and the little girl laugh. “But daddy we’re gonna get married!”

“And you were kissing boys in this household too, Ciel.” Sebastian winked. Ciel’s cheeks turned a bright red. 

The little girl gasped and looked to Sebastian. “Daddy was kissing boys in the house?” 

“N-no Lizzie I wasn’t! Shut up if you know what’s good for you, Sebastian.” He glared. Since Sebastian wanted a repetition of what happened the night before, he only smiled and kept his mouth shut.

“He totally has Sebastian wrapped around his finger.” Bard whispered. The three were huddled together in the kitchen as they watched the father and daughter argue about why they shouldn’t be kissing boys. Meyrin and Finny both agreed to his statement.

“Ciel must be really good in bed if he could get Sebastian to shut up.” Meyrin added. The tips of Finny’s ears turned red again. 

“Stop talking about it.” He whined.

“Sorry, Finny, oh wait, what?” 

“What?”

“Look, Lizzie’s gonna cry.” Meyrin gasped. 

_ Flashback 30 seconds ago. _

“But I’ll marry him daddy! So it’s okay to kiss him!”

“You can’t marry Sebastian, Lizzie!”

“Why? He’s a prince and I’m a princess! We’re perfect to each other!” She kissed his cheek again. Ciel couldn’t take anymore of his daughter giving away the kisses that should belong to him and only him. 

“You can’t marry Sebastian because you’re daddy’s girl! Only mine!”

“But I love Sebby! And I knowed him for more than one day so I’m not like princess Anna!”

“If you marry Sebastian, I’ll turn him into a watermelon!”

Lizzie frowned at her father and clutched at Sebastian’s shirt. Why did her father keep insisting that she marry a watermelon? She didn’t even like how they tasted! Her green eyes got glazed with tears as tried to wiggle away from Sebastian, running away from him and going towards the trio instead.

Meyrin picked her up and wiped the tears from her face. “Shh, stop crying Lizzie, your daddy didn’t mean that.” 

Ciel’s heart sunk to his chest as he watched his daughter cry and run to someone else. He really screwed up on that huh? Sebastian sat over next to him and pulled him close, careful not to hurt him.

“I didn’t think you were the possessive type.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s kinda cute.”

“I’ll never suck you again.”

“Aaaand I’m shutting up now.” Sebastian motioned zippering his mouth and smiled as he watched the little girl cry about her future with a watermelon. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayyy smut chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think :DD


End file.
